I Like You
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: Natsu can't take his mind off of her. NaLu.


**Before you guys point this out, yes, Natsu is slightly OOC in this fic. I purposely made his thoughts more intricate, because - think about it - not even Natsu would be totally dense about his feelings. He's not retarded. I don't want him to be retarded.**

**NaLu. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel fingered the daintily petals with unease. The smooth, satin-like petals brushed against his fingertips as he examined them. Roses were a pretty sight to one's eyes and nose: the innocent appearance, the unforgettable aroma. .

Roses often reminded him of Lucy. She never failed to be kind-hearted or sweet, and she was generous to everyone in Fairy Tail.

Natsu twirled the rose in his hands, careful to avoid the thorns so they wouldn't end up pricking his fingers. Besides the kindness, she could also be rowdy with people such as himself, and she wouldn't hesitate to protect herself when the time came. She had the nerve to stand up to people and their flaws.

Natsu inhaled the dewy air that signaled morn._ Sweet and gutsy_. That was who she was. . . who could be more perfect, really?

Those weren't the only traits, though. There was so much more that one person could note, like the blonde hair that billowed above her shoulders and flowed along with the soft breeze. Or the way her chocolate eyes flickered whenever an idea popped in her head, and the way she'd draw her eyebrows whenever she saw Natsu doing something stupid.

He leaned against the bark of an apple tree. The toe of his woven sandal tapped against the dirt circling the tree.

It was a pain to think for so long, especially about her. Thoughts weren't good for him. He shook his head with a smile. Maybe Lucy and her own stupid worries were affecting him.

The fire dragon slayer pulled slightly on the petal close to his chest. He had so many other things he could think about, though. Like the job quest that he and Happy could take in the afternoon. Natsu should be worrying about their food and water supply, not Lucy Heartfilia and his feelings for her.

A strong, familiar scent met his nose. The sound of leaves crunching whistled in his ears. Natsu looked up.

"This is new." Lucy Heartfilia was standing a few feet away from him to his right. She raised an eyebrow and the sight of this motion made Natsu's heart lurch in his chest. She was up early? Lucy never woke up early, just like Natsu never woke up early. How odd.

"Whatdaya mean?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"You're awake." Lucy laughed as she approached him. When she was close enough, she put her body against the trunk of the tree like Natsu had been doing. Her feet were planted a few inches in front of her. "You're usually up late."

She was only centimeters away from making contact with Natsu. She rested her palms against her thighs and curled her fingers.

"Same can be said for you." Natsu said quietly.

Lucy opened her mouth then closed it. She shifted slightly and dug her toe into the ground, just like Natsu had been doing. "You got me." She said sheepishly. "I had bad dreams, so I woke up at 5."

Lucy observed Natsu. "How about you?"

"I was just. . thinking." Natsu replied.

The celestial spirit wizard wrinkled her nose. "Thinking? What's gotten into you today, Natsu? You never think. Nor do you wake up early."

Natsu wished to point out that she wasn't one to speak anyway, she was out of sorts today too. And. . of course Lucy would notice his strange behavior. Natsu already acknowledged it, but he continued to act unmindful of himself.

"I wanted to go fishing early, but there's no fish in the stream. It sucks." He shrugged slightly. It was a poor excuse, especially since he didn't have his fishing pole and case of bait.

"Mhm." Lucy scoffed. She wasn't believing this for a moment, Natsu could tell.

"Anything else that made you want to wake up early today?" Natsu peered at her from under his salmon locks. He slid down the bark until he was nestled against the tree.

Lucy followed suit, crossing her legs and clutching her feet. She regarded him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to launch into an explanation.

Natsu stretched his legs out and folded his hands behind his head. "I've been thinking about someone," He began.

The stellar spirit mage nodded, her blonde hair shifting as she did so.

"Um, she's really great. One of the best girls I've ever met in my entire life. She's brave and pretty and everyone really likes her." Natsu observed Lucy's reaction to this. L

ucy smiled, but Natsu detected reluctance in it.

Knowing it was too late to back down, Natsu continued, "I can't really take my mind off of her. So, uh, that's why I woke up early. To think about her." Natsu breathed out shakily. It was a short explanation, but he felt it would suffice.

Lucy got to her feet. She met Natsu's gaze and smiled again. . a sad smile. "So you like her, huh?"

"A lot." Natsu could almost feel his motion sickness kicking in. He really didn't want to throw up at the moment. "So. . "

"I get it. You have feelings for Lisanna." Lucy tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She glanced up to see the sunrise. Her eyes were glassy, despite the sun's bright glow. "It's amazing, I'm really happy for you. She'll definitely say-"

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Natsu hopped to his feet and tried to meet her eyes, although she was unkindly evading his gaze. "No, Luce, you got it all wrong."

Lucy flinched. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like Lisanna. I like. . . " He trailed off.

"Someone else then?" The celestial spirit wizard looked to the side. "Well-"

"I like _you_." He blurted. Lucy's eyes widened and she whirled around to (finally) look at him straight in the eye.

"M-Me?" She stammered. Her cheeks became colored almost instantaneously.

Natsu coughed and rubbed his fingers against his sleeve. He could feel his own cheeks burning from what he was about to say. "Yeah." He said loudly. "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm in love with you."

It was loud enough to scare crows out of the branches of trees. The black, beady-eyed birds cawed and flew south of the sun. Lucy's lips were in the shape of an "o". She covered her mouth and the blush crawled from her cheeks down to her neck and then up to her ears. "I-I-"

The suspense was nerve-wrecking. What if Lucy didn't like Natsu? It made so much more sense, after all, to choose someone else.

Lucy's hand left her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and the redness radiated from her entire face, "Natsu Dragneel, I'm. . . in love with you too!"

Natsu stared at her, his own lips slightly parted. He wondered if they were shaped in an "o" as well. "Really?" He finally murmured.

"Yeah." Lucy whispered. She looked down at the ground. The blush was still there, spreading through her skin.

Natsu placed his hand on the back of his neck. _Oh, Mavis_. He thought hysterically. His head was spinning in circles. Lucy actually returned feelings for him. She was in-

Natsu didn't even have a chance to finish the thought because Lucy's lips were pressed against his own. The feeling that warmed his lungs was warm and gentle, similar to the last of the sun's rays shining down on him before sunset. Natsu kissed her back softly, and the feeling continued to linger in his chest. He took her hand and clasped it in his, clinging onto the warmth that he didn't want to let go of.

Lucy relented from the kiss and grinned broadly from ear-to-ear. What was left of her blush was a pinkish tinge. Not wishing to think twice, Natsu lifted her off her feet.

"Hey!" Lucy cried giddily.

"I really like you, Lucy." Natsu laughed, feeling carefree. His heart was soaring.

"Oh, you are not going to make me say it again." Lucy huffed. "It takes a lot of effort you know." But then she grinned again as if she had a change of heart. "I like you too, Natsu." This time, Natsu kissed the living daylights out of Lucy. The sun had completely risen. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.


End file.
